endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Travel Mechanics
Fleet Movement Fleets have a Speed , measured in parsecs per turn, defined by the Ship Hull and Engines used. This is used to determine how far along a Cosmic String a ship moves. Cosmic Strings Cosmic Strings are the simple connections between Systems that define where a ship on that given Planet can move to next. Each cosmic string takes a certain amount of Move Points to travel, based on the length of the cosmic string. Longer cosmic strings will take longer to travel along, sometimes taking multiple turns for a single cosmic string. Move Points are carried over when you reach the end of a cosmic string, so if you still have a further destination to reach you can start travelling on a new cosmic string in the same turn. Research can increase the of a ship traversing a cosmic string. Ships can not reverse direction once travel along a cosmic string has commenced, they must continue to the opposite system. Crossing a Star System appears to use some of the fleet's movement allowance. Wormholes Wormholes are different from normal cosmic strings. Like cosmic strings, wormholes link two star systems together. However, while a cosmic string looks like a straight line connecting two systems, a wormhole looks like a wavy or blurred line. At the beginning of the game, players cannot travel between systems using wormholes. In order to use wormholes for travel, players must research Applied Casimir Effect Technology. When you travel through a wormhole, your fleet uses all its Move Points, so you arrive at the destination without having the possibility to move in the same turn. Once you research the Dark Matter Shielding technology, you can enter one wormhole and exit from any other in the Galaxy. This can greatly accelerate the movement of ships across the galaxy. Influence, Diplomatic relations and Fleet movement The Game decides if your fleet can enter a System based on the influence of that system and your diplomatic relations with that faction. A fleet can always enter a system while its yet unexplored because a fleet is not aware of the system's influence before exploring it. Friendly influence *Can pass through Ally influence *Can pass through. Neutral influence (At Peace) *Requires Open Borders to pass through. Enemy influence (Cold War) *Requires war to pass through. Free Movement After researching Atmospheric Filtration, your ships will be able to freely travel from system to system. However, this method of Free Movement is much slower and ships will stay mostly on the main cosmic strings. Moreover, Free Movement is not entirely free; much like travel in strings, ships using free movement cannot change their immediate destination mid-flight. Free movement will be used automatically when it is part of the fastest route to a target system, to force its use even when not the fastest (useful for bypassing blockades) use ctrl+right-click on the system you want to travel to. Free movement points are represented by a green speed arrow. Vaulter portals Vaulters can construct portals in their star systems, which allows their fleets to pass straight from one system to another. However, both systems need to have portals built, and fleets use all movement points, no matter the length of travel. This allows the Vaulters to own separated colonies over long distances, as creating a portal also negates expansion Approval loss, in addition to instant travel. Category:Game Concepts